


Massages and scented oils

by Stonemedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But lots of fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert, also possible smut, more pairings will be added once that chapter is done, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, dear reader, secretly know how to give the massage of a lifetime, and a certain man is in dire need of one- even if he won’t say so.</p>
<p>And who that man is? Well that, dear reader, is up to you to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intro page- all chapters after this will be branching off from this one unless specified otherwise.

Recalling the sight of your friend shifting and rubbing his neck subtly, you couldn’t get the image out of your mind, the way he seemed to wince whenever he moved a little too quickly or stretched too far repeating over and over again.

_Enough was enough, this had gone on for far too long._

He was trying to hide it, _quite badly_ , but he was in pain all the same.

You hated seeing him like this, and you knew you could help- a certain skill you’d learned before getting dragged into playing that ridicules game years ago.

You, (Full name), could give a back massage good enough to make your own trainer cry in joy. You’d never had to bring this little talent of yours up, it seeming unimportant in the grand scheme of things before now. But _now_?

Now, you were going to put this talent of yours to good use, helping your oblivious crush along the way.

Yes, you’d been crushing on the man for years, having fallen for him shortly after meeting him for the first time. He’d just seemed so…well, it was hard to explain, but you’d been head over heels for him ever since.

_Yes, in love and way too nervous to do anything about it._

But today you were going to push those feelings aside and help him. This wasn’t about you, this wasn’t about your feelings, and you were not going to let your usual shyness get in the way of this.

Arriving home and grinning softly to yourself, you set about cleaning up a little, clearing off your living room floor to make space for a spare mattress.

You couldn’t leave the poor man to lay on the floor after all, and there was no way you were doing this in your bedroom! Especially not when anyone could wander by your window or come over unannounced and hear-

Hear what? _Well_ , little known fact was that if you wanted to know what a man sounds like during rather… _intimate_ moments, you give him a massage and just _listen_.

This was in no way influencing your plans. Nope. _Not at all._

Pushing the thought from your mind and inwardly cursing your trainer for ever telling you the fact, you finished setting up and went to your bedroom, pulling on a comfortable pair of shorts and an old shirt.

You didn’t want to wear something new after all, it’s just get ruined by the massage oil.

“Speaking of oil, I hope I still have some left…” You muttered to yourself while walking to the high cupboard you kept them hidden in.

Balancing on your toes while reaching blindly into the cupboard above you, you grabbed the first bottle to come into contact with your hand, quickly pulling it down before glancing at the label with a grin.

‘Perfect, now…how to go about getting him to agree?…’ Biting your lip slightly and shifting your weight from foot to foot you eventually let out a sigh, cursing the butterflies in your stomach as you softly walked back to the living room. ‘To hell with it, it needs to be done. I may be nervous, but I can’t stand seeing him in pain, not if I can do something about it.’

You’d get him to agree one way or another, that was for sure. This was for his own good after all, and while you didn’t know if he’d be willing to let you touch him like that you knew you still had to try.

Setting the bottle down next to the makeshift ‘bed’, you gave a start when a knock sounded from your door before looking over at it like the devil himself was behind, just waiting for you.

It sure felt like it.

Swallowing and fighting down your blush, you breathed in deeply before walking over, opening the door just as the person behind began knocking again.

And like always, just seeing him brought a smile to your face.

“Hey-”

 


	2. Grape (Gamzee/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee/Reader. There may be a second part to this later on, I'm not sure.

“Hey Gamzee, come in!” You greeted, moving out of the way so the lazily smiling troll could enter.

“Hey sis, what was all up and making you wanna invite this motherfucker over?” Grinning sheepishly at him as he looked at you, a semi questioning look in his half lidded eyes, you had to come clean.

You just _couldn’t_ lie to that face.

“Well Gam, uhh…” How do you phrase this exactly?

“You’re starting to all up and sound like Tavbro, (Name) sis, what’s got your think pan all jumbled?” Seeing the faint concern starting to appear on his usually carefree face, you quickly assured him that nothing was wrong, grinning widely as you gathered your courage.

“So…I was wondering if you’d like…well, if I could give you a massage.” You finally asked, motioning for him to follow you to your living room, being careful to keep his attention so he didn’t get distracted by some of the foreign (to him anyway) objects scattering your home. “If that’s okay of course?”

“A…A massage? Sure sis, you can give this motherfucker whatever you want, I always like your gifts. Is it like the pancakes you made last time, ‘coz those things were wicked little miracles, let me tell ya.” Eyeing him for a moment before realizing that he had no idea what a massage was, you had to mentally face palm, remembering that trolls come from a completely different planet and culture after all.

They either didn’t have massages, called them something different, or Gamzee was just being…well, himself and had no idea either way.

Laughing quietly to yourself, you began to explain, pointing to the sheet covered mattress in the middle of the floor. “Nope, I’m afraid not Gam. A massage is a way of helping strained or irritated muscles- mostly around the back, shoulders and neck. I noticed you keep acting like yours hurt, so I just wanted to offer. You don’t have to say yes, because it _does_ involve a lot of touching and stuff- but if you _do_ let me, I can help you fix whatever’s wrong with your back.”

There- offer on the table. It was out of your hands now, and as much as you wished he’d agree, it was entirely up to him to-

“Really? You think you can all up and fix this?” He questioned before grinning his usual half stoned smile, continuing on before you had a chance to reply. “Show me your miracles lil mama!”

Laughing and motioning him towards the mattress with a grin, you shook your head and wondered why you’d ever bothered worrying? Like Gamzee of all people would put up a fuss…

“Alright, take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach. Just get comfortable, because I think we’re going to be here awhile.” You motioned for him to go for it, occupying yourself with dimming the lights and turning off the TV- anything to avoid looking at his…

_Too late._

His slim torso filled your vision, the faint outline of muscle moving under grey skin making you blush, your eyes quickly finding something else to look at as you heard him toss his shirt onto your sofa and lower himself onto the make shift bed.

A few seconds later and you looked back again, your eyes locking with his as he grinned lazily up at you, his head cushioned by his folded arms, his feet only just hanging off the end of the mattress.

Well _damn_ , you knew he was tall but that’s just ridiculous.

“Did you get taller since you last stayed over Gam? You barely fit on that thing now!”

“Yeah sis, Kurbro has me all up and eating all the time- keeps going on about nutrition and shit. Motherfucking _miracles,_ I’ll tell ya, had to go get new clothes and everything.”

“Miracles indeed.” Grinning and fighting down your blush once more, you slowly moved to kneel by his side, your hand grabbing the bottle of grape scented oil as you did so. “Alright…uh, here comes the awkward part.”

“Hmm? You say something lil mama?” Biting your lip for a moment, you looked to him and let out a short laugh, taking in his smudged makeup and raised brows.

“Nothing, it was nothing. Alright, I have to be able to actually reach your back, and it’d be more comfortable to do it from…well, I’ll just be out with it.” Your grin turned a little more awkward, your eyes avoiding his own for a moment. “Can a straddle you? Fuck! N-not like that, but, just so I can reach everything and-”

“Sure thing, all up and do what you will with me lil mama, you don’t need to motherfucking ask.”

…well…uhh, alright then? Okay. Yep.

You did it quickly before you could talk yourself out of it, your legs falling to either side of his hips as you practically sat on him.

“Alright, just relax your back- don’t tense up or anything if you can help it Gam. Oh, are there any sensitive areas I should avoid touching? Or…”

You already knew his grub scars would be…sensitive, and were planning on avoiding them anyway-

“Nah, nothing this motherfucker can think of.”

-and he probably knew that you knew. Yeah, that had to be it. Why else wouldn’t he tell you not to touch them?

Pffft, whatever, you just ignored the thought and uncapped the lid of the oil, pouring a generous amount into your free hand before putting it back on the ground.

“All right then, here we go.”

Warming the oil up as much as you could, you quickly lower your hands, letting the excess run off onto his skin. Grinning at the small jolt he gave in response, you slowly begin spreading the oil over his back, lightly feeling what you have to work with as you did so.

Adding a little more pressure, your hands hit his shoulder blades and you instantly knew that’s what’s been bugging him, especially after feeling the tensed and knotted muscle underneath his skin. Gently, you begin rubbing, your thumbs digging in slightly as you move to add more pressure.

The troll under you groans softly at this, a breathy chuckle sounding from his mouth afterwards, a soft mumble about miracles following.

Smiling slightly, you continue working the area, his cool skin slowly warming under your hands, the oil making it much easier for you to work as you start mirroring your attention on the other side.

Another soft sound, another laugh, and you’re grinning down at him, watching as he moves his arms slightly, his head now resting against the mattress, a large grin plastered on his face.

Feeling that you’d loosened the area enough to work with now, you begin kneading and manipulating the knotted muscles, intent on getting rid of as many as you could without irritating his back.

Knot after knot, you press and rub your hands against his back, adding more pressure as you do so, only freezing momentarily when Gamzee moans audibly- his tone carrying around the empty room. You don’t let it get to you too much though, casting aside the feeling that noise brought out in you.

Feeling that you’d done enough for his upper back for the time being, you slowly slip your hands lower, your thumbs running down either side of his spine as you drag them outwards every inch or so, stopping just before you hit his grub scars.

It could have just been your mind, but you swore he let out a disappointed grumble at that.

Lower and lower you worked, eventually moving to lightly rub his entire lower back. Feeling an odd vibration start beneath your hands, you frowned, lowering your head slightly to ask Gamzee-

Only to stop still when you realized what it was.

He was…He was _purring_.

Sitting back up slowly, you just look down at him, blinking a little in shock as you absentmindedly continued your work, your hands moving back upwards to start on the area near his neck.

Just….you couldn’t believe he was _purring_ of all things. You knew trolls did it, sure, but hearing _about_ it and actually _hearing_ it were two entirely different things…

“Just-Just there lil mama. Just-” He broke off into a rather loud moan then, your thumbs instinctively digging into the area, your face flushing redder than Kankri’s sweater as you did so.

Oh dear, this was _not_ a good idea.

He should _not_ be allowed to make those types of noises while you were in the room.

“Ah _hh_ , just- motherfucker, just there.” Another obscene moan, followed by much louder purring, the noises filling the room as you worked towards his arms, slowly moving them to his sides so you could continue down towards his fingers and back again. “Right th _er_ -”

Your fingers dipped around his front as you reached his neck once more, dragging down to his collar bone before pulling back up again-

And he _growled_ , sounding almost feral as he did so.

You caught a glimpse of his parted lips, of his bared teeth before he quickly buried his face into the mattress, hiding his expression from you.

That didn’t stop the noise though, and it didn’t stop your traitorous fingers from working without your permission.

“I-I’m going to…uh, I’m going to put pressure on your spine now, o-okay Gam? Just…Just take a deep breath and let it out s-slowly.” You bit your bottom lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood as he did so, your hands folding over each other and finding their place in between his shoulders.

God, it was hard to think straight right now.

Slowly pressing down on your hands as he began to breath out, you kept it up, adding more and more of your weight as you did so until-

His spine popped loudly a few times, Gamzee letting out a soft groan as it did so.

“Motherfucker…” you couldn’t make out the rest of what he said, his face still buried in the mattress beneath him. Ignoring it and instead leaning forward to get more oil, your front pressed flush against his back for a moment, his cool skin feeling odd as you slowly pulled back to sit up, immediately missing the contact afterwards.

Uncapping it again, you poured a small amount into you palm before rubbing your hands together, the bottle quickly being discarded as you softly worked to sooth his back once more.

He had a near constant purr as you did this, your hands lightly caressing his skin, working to sooth the area instead of irritate it more. You continued to do so for a few minutes before slowly coming to a stop, your fingers idly trailing over his skin as you did so.

Well…you were…done you supposed.

“Gam?” You asked softly, watching as he slowly turned his head to look at you. His half lidded gaze was content, his mouth lightly parted- make up in ruin.

Good god, he looked absolutely-

No, now was _not_ the time.

“All done Gam, just relax for a bit and rest.” Slowly moving off him to sit at his side, you stretched your arms above your head, cranking your neck from side to side. It was only a moment later that you were tugged backwards, the sleepy troll paying no mind to your startled cry as he lay his upper torso across your chest, his arms pillowing your head as he nuzzled against your neck- purr still sounding lowly as he did so.

“What…Gam, I’m not a damn body pillow man…” You tried to scold, only to end up chuckling as his nose ran along the length of your neck, tickling you slightly.

You were pretty sure your face would never regain its normal colouring. Yeah, you’d be doomed to resemble a tomato for the rest of your life if things kept going down this track…

“Gam, I need to get-” The troll just shook his head, mumbling against your skin before you felt his breath begin to even out, one of your hands rising to tangle in his messy hair instinctively.

Well, looks like you wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.

“Damn it Gam…you’re lucky I love you so much.”

 

**Gamzee’s POV**

Running his nose along the length of her neck before settling down to breathe in her scent, the tall troll couldn’t stop his eyes from falling shut, the much craved scent soothing him and lulling him into a content state.

Today was just…it’d been _full_ of miracles.

First, he’d gotten to see you, hang out with you for hours.

Then you’d actually invited him over- and he’d craved to spend time with you alone for months, your usual hangout time having been interrupted by Kurloz’s sudden need to make sure he was taking care of himself properly.

 _Then_ you _helped_ him- _touched_ him willingly for such a long time, running your hands over his skin in a way he could almost call…what was the human term- Lovingly? He had no idea.

You were so soft and kind, so caring and he’d always had a soft spot for you- had been flushed for you for longer than he could recall at this point. He was flushed for you - redder than he’d ever thought possible, and all he wanted to do was hold you close, hold you and never let go.

So today…today was just full of miracles, amazing things he couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around.

Feeling your hand lightly tangle in his hair, Gamzee wanted nothing more than to lift his head and claim your lips, to claim you and take you and never let _any_ motherfucker touch his lil mama.

But he couldn’t.

He knew that’d probably scare you.

So he just relaxed instead, your scent surrounding him as he drifted off to sleep, more content than he’d been in years.

_‘(Name), my lil mama…’_


End file.
